A Complicated Flame
by GoldenHusky
Summary: Spidey is back! It seems he has inherited a problem Doc Ock created. Black Cat is free and vengeful! UPDATE: I meant to do this the other day but it seems I forgot. Well here it is folks chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the comic or idea of spider-man in any way form or fashion this is pure fiction that I wrote for my and your enjoyment. **

**This is in fact my first FanFic I have ever written ever. I am a huge fan of the spider-man comics. I liked Gwen Stacy and was really sad she died. I never really liked Mary Jane at all. I was a huge fan of Black Cat though. I waited till the superior spider-man series finished up to put this out there. I do want to see how the fall out between spider-man and Black Cat goes in the comics so I may rewrite this story depending on how that issue pans out. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter of what I hope to be long story.**

Only a few weeks ago Peter Parker got his life back from Doc Ock. No longer having to fight the consciousness of Doc Ock for control ; P eter basked in the surrealism of having a body again. The first thing he did in the morning was look in the mirror and touch his face to assure himself. He strolled through his apartment and admired the things that Ock had put in it.

"I may not like what the Ock did with my life but, I have to admit we share some taste in belongings." He said as he went to his closet to put on his old suit. Not a moment after he put it on he sprinted toward the open window and leapt out into the bustling city that was New York. Playing it dangerously he web zipped himself only a mere inch of the ground and propelled to the nearest sky scraper. By the end of the day only a car robbery and some petty mugging was what kept him busy. Satisfied with the patrolling he had done he web swung back to his apartment; slow enough to enjoy the breeze of the cool night air. Once he reached his window he climbed in and congratulated himself on a good days work. Once he was dressed he took another good long look around his apartment.

He wondered why Ock never moved to a bigger place being a CEO now. After looking around on the real estate website for apartments he found one. The entire time he was packing his things he could feel something watching him. A buzz at the door distracted took his attention. He shrugged off the feeling and let the movers in. Within the next week Parker moved out of his small place to the considerably larger apartment uptown close to the buzzing noises of Time Square. As he walked over to his deck balcony to take in the sights he could feel he was being watched. With the smell strong perfume which he really liked he knew it could only be one cat out this late at night.

A pair of sultry claws tapped impatiently on the building overlooking Peter's apartment. Trying desperately to not die of boredom her eyes lingered on to the pair of windows that belonged to the newly made CEO's home. She wasn't at all happy with what spider-man did to her. She wanted to hurt him bad. At the same time she wanted to know why he hurt her. He was never like that. They had always played or well…..she played and he gawked. She had a weak smile on her face but it turned to a frown and determination. She was going to find out what happened to her lover. But she wasn't going to talk to the web head and risk losing another tooth. She would ask the one who seemed to everything about the wall crawler.

When he noticed she had gone he left it as it was and went to sleep. The next day Peter met up with Ms. Marconi to talk. A couple weeks back she approached him with the news she knew he was spider-man and her relationship with Doc Ock. He felt sorry for her that he didn't hold the feelings Ock had for her but they did make good friends. Once she reached some closure with the conversation Peter went on his way to meet up with his Aunt May to catch up. After lunch with his Aunt, Peter got news a special radioactive isotope was being delivered to the lab. On the way there he had a deep feeling in his gut that this could not be good. After dealing with signing off the extremely dangerous material they needed for a special project. I

As the night crept over the city and he being the only one in the lab he couldn't help but enter the chamber they kept the isotope in to observe it. As he approached it gave off a strange tinge of blue in the small container it was held in. The closer he got it beckoned him more and more and as his hand was mere inches away a sultry voice spoke catching him off guard.

"A little curious are we?"

Black Cat walked out of the shadows completely surprising him. They circled the table staring at each other. Peter was questioning why his spidey sense didn't alert him. Felecia was trying to get a read on him but only received mixed signals in his face. At the same time she could feel an eerie closeness to him. He broke the silence first trying not to stammer.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was curious" she spoke in low tone.

He made a wary smirk and chose to make a joke. "Don't you know?" he gave a long pause before finishing" curiosity is what killed the cat".

At first she tensed up at him thinking it was threat but realized he made a bad joke…..the kind he made….

"Did you start taking lessons from the spider in humor?" she said dryly.

"I just thought it was appropriate and again why are you here?"

She paced with a pensive face, thinking of what to do. While he stood there he could feel the radioactive material calling to him.

When she noticed his eyes wander to the material on the table she spoke to get him out of his trance.

"Usually I don't have to ask for attention from men but I see your work is more important."

He hesitated first and spoke trying to find his words. I-I…..sorry I'm just a little light headed.

"I came here to talk to you"

He tried to play it smart, remembering she didn't know he was him. "Me? What for?"

She spoke straight and to the point.

"You know spider-man right?"

"I worked with him, yes"

"I want to know when he became the monster that he is"

"What are you talking about" Now she had his attention

She told him of her encounter with spider-man and how he betrayed her and knocked a tooth out of her mouth. She also asked about his very brash actions in the past months.

"No one told you then…" he spoke cryptically with regret.

He sat down and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I have a bit of a story for you"

It had been a long time since peter had seen Felicia Hardy. He was not aware that she and spider-man had an encounter. As he stood there frozen he scanned her for any reaction. He was received with a deadpanned look. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing coming from her. Then he could see her face turn to a deep scowl and the sound of the leather squeezing as her hand enclosed into a tight fist. She pounded her had onto table in front of her cracking the surface.

She paced furiously and began speaking to herself.

"NO! I don't believe you"

"It's the truth" he spoke in an apologetic tone trying to calm her down.

"NO! no no no NO! He is just like the rest! He betrayed him. All this time just to toy with me and gain my trust"

"That's not true you two were together before right, he wouldn't do that to you!

She was yelling louder now "I don't know what to believe anymore! I can't even remember the man behind the mask!"

With those words he made a realization, that it wasn't good for some who didn't remember he was spider-man. He began so speak lowly to console her.

"I don't really know what to say but you trust him don't you?"

She shook her head slowly then spoke firm.

"No, not after this,not after he betrayed me. I have to know though; I have to know for sure"

He spoke carefully trying to figure out what she was going to do next. "What are you going to do?"

She spoke calm clearly with plan in mind. "What I do best and I guess I'll start with this considering the history you have with him." She reached quickly for the small tube that held the highly dangerous isotope.

Peter reacted just as fast to reach for it and exclaimed "No don't its volatile!"

Both of them had taken a hold of it, not planning on letting go.

"Let go of it!" she yelled.

"It isn't yours to take!"

The rising tension between the two peter couldn't control his strength and even being around her made him unnerved.

Glass cracked and shattered in their hands as they both fought for it. The glass cut Cat's hand letting the isotope seep in to the wound. With peter having more resistance it didn't cut him but it still got into his system through his skin.

A sudden surge of immense pain came through both of their bodies causing them to thrash about. In his moment of hysteria Peter knocked over liquids that when combined create a combustible reaction. When he began to stir he could hear a fire alarm and people rushing into the lab. In his disoriented state he could make out claw marks around the lab and a broken window. He had gathered that she got away and something happened to her. He slowly rose to his feet but fell immediately. He needed to get out of the lab. Every step he took was fire to all of the muscles in his body. The fire was spreading around the more dangerous chemicals.

The secured lab area exploded behind him cindering his back and sending him flying down the corridor. The footsteps were coming closer and closer and he attempted to call out but his voice came out hoarse, his throat burned "he….lp". His body boiled with pain and he couldn't understand why. Deep down he could feel something stirring under the surface of his skin.

Pain had enveloped his entire being and slipped into unconsciousness. The next few flashes of consciousness he was getting closer and closer to the voices. Peter wasn't moving his own body, it was moving on its own.

Before he slipped back into unconsciousness one of the lab assistants barged in with a fireman and paramedic. They knelt by his side and urged him to stay awake.

The assistant looked him in the eyes and asked" Mr. Parker what happened?"

The only response he gave came out in a slur of pained speech "Iso…..tope…..gone…..black ca-" before he could finish his statement a fit of blood filled coughing took over and his strength.

They urged him to stay awake but all of his power had left him.

He then slipped into the darkness.

_**A/N:**_** There we have it folks the first chapter of ****A Small Spark in The Embers of an Old Flame.**** Like I said in the beginning this is my first FanFic so be honest in your reviews. Remember if you like it, follow it, hate it, ignore it, or if you love it favorite it.**

**Remember to Stay Gold and of course REVIEW PLEASE**

"**Stay Gold" -**_**The Outsiders **_**by S.E. Hinton**


	2. Chapter 2: New Claws

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story. The spider-man comic and marvel characters belong to MARVEL. This is a pure fictional storyline created for your and my entertainment.**

**A/N: Alrighty people I am back and I think this one is nice and juicy. Stay long for the ride and I am sure you will enjoy it as much as I am making it for you. You know who you are and I thank you for helping me create something unique. I also do take suggestions so give me your best folks.**

**P.S I do very much apologize for the super long delay. I'm trying to balance seeing family and friends during the summer. But I can't forget about you guys too! Special shout out to **_**highlander348 **_** for being this hopeful writers FIRST reviewer thank you sir/or madam. **

**Chapter 2: New Claws**

Pain is what brought Peter back into consciousness. Looking around his surroundings he discovered he was in a hospital. While barely awake Peter could hear many people coming in and out of his hospital room. At some point he could tell he was being moved. He heard the familiar voices of the Avengers. They stepped out of the room they left him in to talk.

"What the hell happened?" said a male voice.

"We don't know, an emergency call came through late at night. They said a fire started at Parker Industries."

"Have you seen his injuries? That was no normal fire."

The voices seemed to fade down further from wherever he was. Peter awoke slowly and found he was in. As he sat up his entire body was in pain. He used one elbow to prop himself up and the other reach for a glass of water. He didn't even sip the glass as his spidey sense went off. Out of reflex he put his hands out and found he could web zip without shooters again. A quite annoyed and now wet, Mary Jane Watson stared at him. She sat before him giving him a stern look.

He hesitantly spoke "h-hey Mary Jane…it's good to see you. Why are you here?"

She shook her head disapprovingly, as if he knew the answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, giving a slight sigh before speaking. "I care about you peter but you're just too dangerous to be around."

He shifted in his bed to get comfortable.

She spoke again" I'm just saying becareful Peter and I'll see you around"

She walked out of the door before he could say anything.

As the door shut an uncomfortable silence grew within the room. The silence was beginning to consume him when the door opened to reveal Tony Stark and Reid Richards. Following by was Johnny Storm and Captain America.

The Captain spoke first "Peter…following the recent events of the goblin attacks and your behavior you'll need to be put under careful watch from now on until further notice, understood." Not in the mood to argue, Peter just nodded his head at the statement. Once the Captain, left Stark and Richards ran some tests while Johnny asked him questions about the events preceding the accident. After telling his story Stark and Richards concluded their tests and wished him good luck and left.

He had to jump a million hoops before walking out of the medical center. Friends to medical physicians wanting to ask questions. Right now his only concern was to figure out what the isotope he was exposed to was. As he was walking he could suddenly see Mary Jane as if she was in front of him. He could tell she was being stalked and as soon as he closed in he couldn't see her anymore. He found himself aimlessly walking on the street and his surroundings completely different.

Mary Jane was surprised to run into Felicia Hardy on the Manhattan streets. It seemed more than a coincidence but she shrugged it off. However Felicia Hardy was indeed following her. She remembered that she knew Spider-Man and was going to use her to tear that web heads life apart. What she needed right now was ammo.

In a diner not too far away from the medical center Peter had been they spoke about his accident.

"Wow Mary Jane I didn't know about Peter's accident I just got in town this morning."

Mary Jane then spoke" Oh and where did you go?"

Felicia didn't want to think about her stay at the prison but couldn't help but mentally thank electro for being a complete psycho. "I had an extended stay where orange and white seemed to be the new black"

"Oh Italy, I hear that orange and white are the summer seasonal colors this year!"

All Felicia did was giving a half-hearted smile and sipped her coffee.

"Anyway, enough about me what happened to Peter?" Now was the time for probing.

"Well you know how he has his own company and all right?"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well they got some new radioactive material that was meant for a restorative agent. It was meant to repair long term damage radiation exposure."

Now that she knew what it was she could focus on the web head. But first…..

"So how do you know all this?"

"Well I asked one of the senior employees about it and after I explained Peter and I's extended friendship they understood that I was only concerned with his health."

"Oh I see, well I hope he feels better. It was grand that I ran into you Mary but I need to get going. An old friend and I had a severe falling out and I need to get things straightened out."

Mary Jane slightly winced at the thought of a person who crossed a well-connected person such as Felicia and hoped he at least would wake up six feet above ground.

Felicia got some things out of that conversation but that still didn't explain why she could have sworn she woke up in a hospital bed and had a conversation with members of the Avengers and Fantastic Four.

Whatever the case the only way she was going to get the full story and this radioactive material she would need to make a return visit to good ol' Parker Industries.

At Parker Industries Peter was speaking to a senior employee about the accident last night.

"So is itcompletely gone, sir?" Peter shook his head and responded" yes, after the explosion and I came to the entire thing was gone." There was a pause in the conversation and as Peter took a sip of his drink he set his drink down to find he was in the diner across from the medical center and talking to Mary Jane.

He quickly reached out to her and said her name" Mary Jane!"

She disappeared and was met with his now startled employee.

The employee spoke low at first" y….yes I spoke to her she said she was a close friend and wanted to know what happened." Now they spoke with slight anxiety "I know I wasn't supposed to tell her but she seemed so worried about you and-Peter interrupted her with his hand and spoke" No, It is alright. What I do want to know is what the purpose of the isotope is. I know the basics but I want to know that when we enter the quarantined area if it will be safe. "

The employee handed him the isotopes file and left him to read it alone. He soon discovered that met under the right circumstances the isotope would have different effects. It was meant to be synthesized first then introduced to the body, slowly purge radiation poisoning. Since these circumstances weren't fully met it seemed to meld to the DNA. No testing seemed to be done with the same dosage given to multiple subjects.

Peter gave a long sigh and closed out the office and left the building.

A ventilation shaft above the table flipped open and Black Cat gracefully landed by the table. She sauntered over to the chair sat in it. She then grabbed the file and put her feet up on the desk. Now normally she wouldn't understand the whole file it being incredibly complicated but she found she understood it very clearly. It wasn't so strange for her but as she stood up she suddenly was in the elevator and heading to exact office she was sitting in. Once it reached the top floor it opened to see herself standing by the desk and file in hand. Then she snapped out of it to see Peter Parker had returned for the exact file she was holding.

.

A long silence fell over them as they just stood and stared at each other. In the silence a small and warm sensation came over the both of them. The light in the elevator illuminated the room for a brief second before it became pitch black. Suddenly, both took notice that they could not only see in the dark their eyes both glowed a jade green.

They stared at each other, "Copycat." Laughing ensued to ease the tension in the room, but was short lived.

"So what are we like twins or something with telepathy" Felicia spoke sternly first.

"No, but definitely seem to be linked mentally, would you mind terribly if I tried something?"

She gave a sultry smile and responded" as long as you're not too _rough_" she put emphasis on the rough to unnerve him.

He walked over to her and pulled out a needle from his coat pocket. He reached for her hand and she gave it to him. He slowly removed her glove and pricked her finger. At that they both winced at the slight pain. Now they both knew they felt each other's pain. The following thing he did was prick his own finger; again they winced at the pain. He walked over to his microscope and gathered the blood on two separate dishes. He took both dishes of blood and put them under a microscope. What he saw astonished him. Both of their blood cells shared a slight blue tinge like the isotope was colored with. He stepped away from the microscope to gather his thoughts. Felicia approached the microscope and glanced to have the same discovery.

"This changes nothing between me and the spider." She spoke with determination.

She walked over to the window but before she made a move he grabbed her hand and strong warmth could be felt at the contact. Their eyes grew brighter and as it seemed to come to a close she let go and she suddenly grew claws naturally from her nails. A moment later she crashed through the window and gracefully landed on the rooftop below. She stood to look at him she then yelled" Don't get in my way Peter!"

"If only the Spider-man and I weren't the same person…" Peter said very lowly that she couldn't hear. A second later she was gone and Peter sat and slumped into his chair rubbing his temples over stress.

The next day Peter rose from the pile of papers on his desk to the freezing cold air coming from his shattered office window. It was still very early and he wasn't going to get any sleep. He had read that electro had broken out of prison and in doing so also indirectly assisted in the escape of Felicia Hardy. There was still so much he needed to catch up on. Dock Ock really did a number on his good name. As usual Jonah wanted him in chains if not dead. He was surprised to see 2099 visit him. The two had a conversation. The more and more Peter learned of his recent "exploits" the more encumbered he felt. He was not going to just let this sit however; Peter would be determined to clear his reputation.

The Parker Industries employees could not understand the change of personality of their boss. He was very cold and now he was livelier than ever, it was mind boggling. Peter needed to get back in the old colors and stretch his legs; but before he can do so he needed to get the lay of the land and the research in his company.

"All right everyone how are you feeling today?" No one answered; they were too confused to and scared. "What?"

Anna broke the unbearable silence that seemed to come down upon them. "We are feeling fine sir, you?"

"I'm feeling great, so people what is on the agenda today."

A hesitant employee walked up and held out an itinerary which he grabbed enthusiastically. They mistook it as impatience and winced.

Peter panicked and tried to comfort them. "no no don't worry I'm not mad"

To ease the subject he read the list.

Among the subjects on the list there was a research project on a device that tracks specific radioactive signatures. This immediately caught his attention. This would definitely help in keep track of Black Cat as she went about.

"Anna what's the R&D on this signature scanner?"

"Well it is a scanner that was in development for radioactive signatures. It was meant to be used to find volatile materials in case they were misplaced."

"What do you mean by misplaced"

"Well, we all know that development in radioactive materials is extremely dangerous and there are those who would use them for darker purposes sir. It is like our predicament for that experimental isotope we had the unfortunate luck of losing."

Anna moved closer to him and whispered to him. "Peter we should talk about that in your office"

Peter didn't like the fact that it needed to be so fact he couldn't find any solid info on it; he gathered it was better less people knew. he looked on to see the uneasy faces of his employees and thought of something to keep them busy.

"Alright, I need to have a moment with Miss Marconi. I want all of you to keep up the good work. I also want to look into these physical enhancement motors."

In his office Anna filled Peter in on exactly what the isotope was for.

"Well on the document I'm sure you read it was a restorative agent for radiation exposure." He nodded

"The thing is, is that it was actually meant for you?" Now he was intently paying attention

" 'you' had this specially made in an incredibly secret lab meant to increase the abilities of 'special' people."

"So Octavious planned to further increase my abilities."

"yes but there was a drawback, in testing it gave subjects who were given the same formula gained a kind of a mental link to one another. The strange thing is that on feline and arachnids it was most virulent. So in the formula the isotope contained Cat and Spider DNA."

"Does this mean I'm part cat now?"

"Don't interrupt me and no."

"Sorry"

"Its fine, the thing is that because the DNA only takes in certain subjects and if it didn't it purged itself from the system. The problem is that when it purges the system…"

The pause was incredibly unsettling.

"well…"

"Anna?"

"Weeeellll"

"Anna!?" Now he was really concerned

"Weeeeelllllllll"

"ANNA!"

She only muttered to him

"Fatal…"

**A/N: BAM cliffhanger! I know, I know I'm doing that thing a whole bunch of people do when writing fanfics. I WILL finish this and make it totally worthwhile. You have my word. The next chapter will be 200% faster in updating as I have the week to myself. **

**POW!BANG!KABLAM! Read it, Favorite it, Follow it, and Review it. I love you all. You will see me again soon. **


End file.
